


Two Years In, and I'm Still A Secret

by augopher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, College Student Stiles, Derek is the little Spoon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles surprises Derek with all kinds of romantic things for their two year anniversary, even if he still can't give Derek what he really wants: Stiles to tell his dad about the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years In, and I'm Still A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask-ichigo-and-rukia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ask-ichigo-and-rukia).



> I hope you enjoy. I did my best to fulfill as much as the prompt as I could.

Derek woke up to the feel of warm lips against his own. If it had been anyone else, his eyes would have snapped open and claws would come out. Not today though. He recognized the scent and the slightly too fast heartbeat of the other person; he knew them both well, intimately.

“Good morning, Sunshine, light of my life.” Stiles’ bright and far too cheerful voice carried throughout Derek’s loft.

Derek groaned and rolled over only to receive a faceful of early morning sun as it broke over the horizon. “Too early. Why...are you here so early?”

Stiles climbed into bed behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed Derek’s bare shoulder. “Well, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” He sighed, relaxing in Stiles’ embrace. No matter how much time passed since Stiles' sacrifice to the Nemeton and the Nogitsune, neither one would ever let him escape. Not really. Though they'd lessened over time, the nightmares still plagued him. Derek knew they did, had been jolted awake at night many times as Stiles shook, cried, or worse, screamed behind him in the dark, his arms tightening around Derek's waist like a python. Someday Derek hoped they wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. Someday

“Nope.” Stiles let the ‘p’ pop off his lips where it echoed in the room around them. “Too excited.”

“Why?” He heard Stiles gasp. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot!”

Derek mentally smacked himself in the forehead. Of course. “No, sorry. Just, I’m not awake yet.”

“Ah well,” he nuzzled at Derek’s neck, kissing the back of it, “how lucky for you that I brought breakfast and coffee...or sugar coma in cup form, sickeningly sweet with more adjectives than should be allowed on a cup of coffee, just the way you like it.”

Derek chuckled. “Okay. You win; I’m up.” He broke out of Stiles’ embrace (Unwillingly. Really, it was one of the only places in the world he felt truly safe) and slid to the edge of the bed to pick up his pajama pants off the floor.

“Mmm, mmm, mmm.”

“Oh yeah?” He said, tugging the sweatpants up to his hips. “See something you like?”

Stiles walked around the bed and kissed him, making sure to nip at his lower lip. “You know I do. Come on.” He grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled his still groggy boyfriend towards the kitchen. “I stopped by Grandma’s and ordered you your favorite.” He passed the takeout container under his nose. “Mmm banana chocolate chip pancakes.”

Derek took his breakfast, kissing Stiles on the forehead as he sat down at the table. “So,” he said while chewing, “since you obviously have today planned, what are we doing?”

“Well after we eat, and you shower and get dressed, we are going to Sacramento.”

“Uh huh, and doing what?”

Stiles chuckled. “What? Don’t want to be surprised?”

“It’s our anniversary, not my birthday.” Derek fixed him with a pointed glance.

“So, so grumpy.” Stiles took a drink of his coffee. “Well I got us tickets to a River Cats game. It starts at noon. Hence the early start. Then probably a walk along the river, dinner at Tacolicious, and…” He smirked.

“What?”

He waved a couple tickets in Derek’s face.

“What are those?”

“Guess who’s playing at Ace of Spades.”

Derek grabbed them from Stiles’ hand. “Jack White.”

“Yep.”

“You planned a whole day of my favorites?” He looked up to see Stiles’ emphatic nodding.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know; I’m even indulging your celebrity crush on a certain musician. I’m a great boyfriend.”

“Yes, you are. I have a card for you, which pales in comparison now that I think about it.” He gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips and headed for the shower.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

The midday sun beat down on them from where they sat in the stands, and Derek, for one was glad to have werewolf healing, because Stiles was on his way to being sunburnt. “You didn’t bring sunscreen?”

“No,” he laughed, “that would have been much too smart.”

Derek took off his baseball cap and stuck it on his boyfriend’s head, earning him a bashful smile from the guy. “There. Maybe now you won’t look like a boiled crustacean before dinner.”

With a crack of a bat, a ball came flying towards them, its trajectory low, coming at them fast. Knowing Stiles, and after two years together, Derek knew him very well, his boyfriend would try to use the hat to catch the homerun only to fall and injure himself in spectacular fashion. Not today. Derek tracked the ball and waited, ready to push Stiles out of the way if necessary. As it turned out, Stiles had made no effort to catch the thing, and the ball landed safely in Derek’s left hand.

“Show off.”

Derek shook out his hand, the sting of catching the ball bare-handed still smarting through his palm. “You know me; I like to be dramatic.” He sat back down and put the ball in Stiles’ lap. “Happy Anniversary, Babe.”

“Oh boy, real big spender.” As always, Stiles’ sarcasm game was on point.

“Hey now, that is a game ball. Could be worth something someday.” When Stiles rolled his eyes at him, Derek retaliated by tossing an arm over his shoulders and kissing his temple.

The thing about baseball was that there was a lot of downtime. As far as sports went, it was far from fast paced, and their afternoon passed by at a nice leisurely pace in which they could simply enjoy each other’s company, not that they had never done that before. In truth, just being around Stiles, not needing to do much more than just exist, was one of his favorite things. Sure, the fun dates like ice skating, rock wall climbing, or going for a run were nice too, but a lazy afternoon was tops.

“Having fun?” Stiles asked after Derek was quiet for a while.

“Hmm?”

“Are you having a good time?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Derek laced their fingers together and brought Stiles’ knuckles to his lips. “About how much I love you.”

Stiles gave his shoulder a playful shove. “You sap.” Still, he squeezed Derek’s hand. “Love you too.”

The game eventually drew to a close, and thankfully, Derek’s hat prevented a sunburn of epic proportions, but not before Stiles' nose, cheeks, and tops of his ears turned a healthy shade of pink. However, the game, ended late and they didn’t really have time for a walk, which kind of bummed Derek out. Though warm, it was a beautiful day. Holding Derek’s hand in his, Stiles swung his arm back in forth as they walked back to the Jeep, swinging Derek’s arm along with it. Derek smirked; Stiles only did this when he was really happy, the thought of which pulled at Derek’s heart a little.

Once at the car, he crowded Stiles against the door and cupped his chin. His lips still tasted faintly of the frozen lemonade they’d shared earlier, and to be honest, Derek would have been totally okay with blowing off the rest of the date and heading home, well to one of their homes anyway, and spending what remained of the day savoring every line and hard plane of Stiles’ body.

“Easy there, Wolfman Jack. There will be plenty of time for that later.”

“S’that so?” Derek mumbled against the skin of Stiles’ neck.

“Oh yeah. My Dad is helping out on a case up in Redding. He said he probably wouldn’t be back until Wednesday.”

“And he didn’t hire a sitter.”

“Hey now.” He poked Derek in the nose. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I’ll have you know.”

“Uh huh.” Derek nipped at Stiles’ earlobe. “That is most unwise. I hear the woods are teeming with predatory wolves.”

Stiles burst out laughing, and pushed out from Derek’s hold. “You are ridiculous.” He kissed Derek’s forehead. “Get in; I’m starving.”

 

*    *   *   *   *

 

Stiles dug into his fried plantains. “Oh my god. You need to-- Just here,” he said holding out his fork for Derek. “So, so good.”

Derek licked his lips. “Yeah they are. How are your tacos?” He pointed to the chicken and mole tacos on Stiles’ plate.

“Excellent. Yours?”

“Definitely glad I went with the short rib tacos. The rice is good too.”

Stiles lifted his glass of hibiscus iced tea. “To another great year.”

Derek clinked his pint glass against Stiles’. “Why stick with just one?”

“Cart before horse, D. In our line of work-”

“You say that like it’s a job.”

Stiles shrugged. “It kind of is. Keeping that damn town safe is work all on its own.”

“I know, but you get a reprieve for most of the year, which I am thankful for.” Derek said. Stiles was about to start his junior year at Cal State Sacramento, and though it was only a ninety minute drive away, Derek missed him like crazy Monday through Friday. Each weekend, either he’d drive down there or Stiles would come home, the latter proving more problematic as so many others demanded his attention. Then there was the biggest elephant in the room, monkey on their backs or whatever other animal it should be called: Stiles’ dad still didn’t know about them. Somewhere between the Kanima and Stiles dating Malia, he got it in his head that his father just would not accept that he also liked guys. Derek felt pretty certain that Stiles was worried for nothing, but it wasn't his call; it was Stiles’, and no matter how much he thought Stiles should just talk to his dad, he couldn’t force him him do it. Still, Derek was beginning to feel like a dirty little secret, not that he’d consider changing their relationship because of it, but it stung all the same.

“Aww. Just say it; you miss me when I’m at school.”

Derek pushed rice around his plate with his fork. “You know I do.” The _‘I miss you when you leave my bed in a rush all those mornings in order to get home before your dad does’_ went unsaid.

 

*    *   *   *   *

 

The lights inside Ace of Spades dimmed as the show started.  It had been ages since he’d been to a concert, since… Laura. He felt that familiar hole in his heart open a little, the one that had closed most of the way but never healed completely, and he began to ache. This time he was quick enough to tamp down the pain before it ruined his evening. Some wounds just never faded away.

By the time the opening chords of “Would You Fight For My Love” started, he’d reined it in and was back in the moment. His arms tightened around Stiles’ waist, pressing tightly against his boyfriend’s stomach, knowing full well how much crowds unnerved him. Stiles once said something about how it wasn’t claustrophobia, more like he felt as though he was being crushed and swallowed whole by the sea of people, almost to the point of drowning. To his relief, Derek felt Stiles’ arms rest above his own and press down, sort of Stiles’ subtle way of telling Derek he was doing okay.

He rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, quietly singing along with the words while they swayed gently to the music.”Thank you, for the tickets.”

Stiles shivered as the heat from Derek’s breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “Of course, Big Guy. Tickets to see one of your favorites was a great gift idea, and it had nothing to do with the fact you'd bone the guy if you had the chance.”

Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to the spot just below the hinge of Stiles’ jaw, right over the pulse point, worrying the skin there between his teeth softly, not enough to leave a mark. He felt Stiles become putty beneath him. Though his boyfriend had a rule about visible marks, Derek learned very early on about Stiles’ previously unrealized biting kink. Perfect for a werewolf, though that type of bite, well they’d discussed whether or not he might ever want it. Only in the event Stiles was dying would he ask for it. Derek prayed they never had to make that choice. Even though Stiles would get hurt, sick, Derek liked him--loved him, exactly as he was. He doubted, if given a choice, whether he’d change anything about him at all. Well, he’d like him to clean up after himself a little better, but that could easily be remedied with a simple _‘Hey, Babe, do you think you could pick up your mess more often? Please.’_ See, problem solved.

The crowd in front of them surged back a bit when someone near the front fell down, and Derek found them being pushed towards the rail. He didn’t mind, because with as much as he’d been enjoying the music, he just wanted to find a quiet corner. Gently, he pulled at Stiles’ hand, tugging him back towards the sound booth.

“Hey, where’s the fi-” Stiles stopped mid-sentence, realizing his poor choice of words. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Derek reeled Stiles in, and pushed him against the wall (Far gentler than the first time he did it, very much so). “I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh, well I can get behind that.” Stiles didn’t give Derek a chance at a rebuttal, just fisted his hands in Derek’s shirt and pulled; their lips crashed together.

Derek figured, so long as they didn’t get too crazy, no one would intervene. People made out at concerts all the time. He knew; he’d seen it. No one cared. Hell, he'd seen more than that at a concert, more than once.

He slipped his hand up Stiles’ shirt, squeezing at his side, careful to avoid the ticklish areas. Derek’s other hand gave gentle pressure to the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Fuck, I wish I’d booked a hotel down here. That drive back is gonna kill me.” Stiles panted against his mouth.

They left the show halfway through.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

They crashed into the Stilinski house, passion and eagerness barely contained. Somehow, and hell if Derek knew how, they made it up to Stiles’ room. Then all bets were off. They knocked over the floor lamp by the door, that telescope that he’d never once seen Stiles use; Derek kicked the computer chair on their way to the bed, which was too small for them both to sleep comfortably (Still, it was loads better than sharing that twin size bed in his dorm).

By the time either of them managed to get a shirt off, Derek was going crazy. There were days he savored the slow and romantic. That was not this day. They’d spent the whole day being romantic (Well their version of romance anyway--the kind filled with snark and sass). Now, he just wanted to touch as much of Stiles’ bare skin as possible.

He’d long since realized he worshipped at the altar of the way Stiles moved in bed, where his trademark flailing and fidgeting melted away. Stiles moved like he owned the place. If Derek had been asked when he first met him if he thought Stiles had an ounce of grace in his movements, Derek would have said no. It turned out he did; the guy just didn’t know it yet.

He had Stiles panting. “I...ugh...do that again.”

Derek sucked another small mark into his collarbone.

“I love you so fucking much, D. I can’t even...it’s--yeah.”

Derek kissed up Stiles’ neck to his ear. “Me too. S’crazy, I didn’t think I deserved to feel like this.”

Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “Yeah, but you do.”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Derek stirred the next morning, his limbs stiff from their cramped sleeping positions, not that he would trade it for anything. He could feel Stiles’ breath on the back of his neck, like a security blanket, drawing him back to sleep, and he gladly would have done that, if his stomach wasn’t aching for breakfast. He’d have loved nothing more than to stay wrapped up in that warmth all day.

Years of suffering through dangers from hunters, guilt, and self-loathing had left him hyper-vigilant. Always alert, usually carrying around a small amount of fear--where would the next threat come from, when would the next thing try to kill him, to take away the only thing that had made him happy for years--he never fully relaxed except when he slept in Stiles’ arms (A secret only Stiles knew, and one he’d take to the grave).

When he tried to wiggle out from Stiles’ clutches, his boyfriend just held on tighter. “No, it’s too early.”

He chuckled. “I think I said the same thing yesterday. I’m hungry. Let’s go make breakfast.”

“But...I’m so comfy.” Stiles stiffened next behind him.

Derek turned to face him and saw his boyfriend staring at his nightstand, his face pale as snow. “What?”

“I...I left my phone and the card you gave me on the kitchen table.”

“So? You have a lock screen, and it’s not like he’s going to to go through your phone or read what I wrote. Come on. It’s okay.”

“No,” Stiles swallowed, “I am positive I left my phone downstairs...and I’m staring right at it, and the card. He wouldn’t have to have read it. I don’t think I can explain away ‘For My Boyfriend on Our Anniversary’ and the fact there are two men on the card. And anyway, it doesn’t matter. He was in here, and he saw us.” He ran his hands through his hair. “He wasn’t supposed to be home today. This… this is bad. What if he tries to shoot you? What if--oh my God, Derek, what if he throws me out the house? Where will I go? I can’t go through that, D. I...I…”

Derek sat up and pulled Stiles’ shaking and panicky body to his chest. “I’m telling you he’s not going to do that.”

“And...you didn’t even hear him.”

Derek kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I just get so relaxed and comfortable sleeping next to you. Not to mention, I was exhausted.” He rubbed soothing circles into Stiles’ back. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“And, and….I-” Stiles gasped. “What if it’s not?”

“Then you come stay with me. I’d even get a place down in Sacramento for us both. I’m telling you though, I can hear his heart beat. It doesn’t sound angry or worried at all.”

Stiles sat up. “What if he’s just saving it to throw in my face? I don’t- I can’t- I, I.”

Derek could see Stiles really fighting to not give into the panic. “Shh, shh. Breathe, okay?” He took Stiles’ face in his hands. “I’m not going anywhere, no matter how this turns out, okay?” They sat there in silence for several minutes as Derek waited for Stiles to calm down enough to get dressed.

He looked up when he heard a piece of paper slip under the door. “Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at him. “What?”

Derek simply gestured to the door with his head, and on shaky legs Stiles walked over to pick it up. As he read, Derek could see tears well up in his eyes. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded and continued reading.

 

When he finished, Stiles pulled on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and then began digging through his drawer for where he kept Derek’s sweatpants and extra shirt. “Come on.”

Derek barely had time to dress before Stiles was practically dragging him downstairs. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done two years ago, introduce you to my dad as my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to song referenced in fic  
> http://youtu.be/hD0-_uUpboA
> 
> come visit me on tumblr  
> captaintinymite.tumblr.com


End file.
